Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Badges
Modified Badges Shattered Pixel Dungeon adds a few new badges, and modifies the obtaining criteria for some of the pre-existing ones from original Pixel Dungeon. General changes Removed badges * "Ring of Thorns obtained" and "Ring of Haggler obtained"; ** These rings are effectively removed from the game in their original form. * "All rare monsters slain" badge removed; * "15 monsters killed at nighttime" badge removed; ** The gameplay is no longer different at night; the nighttime mechanic was reused for a darkness depth feeling. * "Supporter" badge removed ** Main screen's icon for donating still changes from gold to the badge's icon, though. The badge itself is not required to fill 100% of badge slots anymore. Changed badges * "Challenge won" badge icon now used for the "6 Challenges beaten" badge * Because of the addition of 3 new "All of item identified" badges, the "All items identified" superbadge was changed to include them; * "Death by glyph" badge was changed to "Death by deferred damage"; ** This is the only remaining glyph that can deal damage to the player, as multiplicity was reworked into a curse and potential was changed to no longer damage the hero. * All identification-based badges are now tied to the item catalogue listing most item types, and the progress persists between runs; ** Obtaining a badge in respective category however now requires fully Identifying each type of item at least once, and the last missing item does not get identified automatically. * "7-hit combo" badge was turned to "10-hit combo", and the requirement for this badge was changed to reflect this change; ** This was due to Gladiator rework, which made it easier to stack combo. * "Item of level 3/6/9/12 acquired" badge does not work on artifacts, as they're upgraded in alternative ways; * "10/100/500/2000 games played" badge was changed to "10/50/250/1000 games played" * "Death from fire, poison, toxic gas & hunger" badge was changed to "Death from fire, poison, toxic gas, hunger, glyph and falling" and now requires the 2 missing death types badges to be unlocked. New badges * All weapons identified * All armors identified * All artifacts identified * Unlocked the Mage ** Class and badge unlocked by using 2 scrolls of upgrade in a single run. * Unlocked the Huntress ** Class and badge unlocked by defeating 20 enemies with the help of thrown weapons in a single run * Unlocked the Rogue ** Class and badge unlocked by dealing 20 surprise attacks in a single run. * 1 Challenge beaten * 3 Challenges beaten ** Win the game with any 3 challenges active at once * 6 Challenges beaten ** Win the game with any 6 challenges active at once Badge list 10es.png|10 enemies slain 50es.png|50 enemies slain 150es.png|150 enemies slain 250es.png|250 enemies slain 100gc.png|100 gold collected 500gc.png|500 gold collected 2500gc.png|2500 gold collected 7500gc.png|7500 gold collected L6r.png| Level 6 reached L12r.png| Level 12 reached L18r.png| Level 18 reached L24r.png| Level 24 reached Shattered-Badge ID weapons.png|All weapons identified Shattered-Badge ID armors.png|All armors identified Awi.png|All wands identified Ari.png|All rings identified Shattered-Badge ID artifacts.png|All artifacts identified Api.png|All potions identified Asi.png|All scrolls identified Idall.png|All items identified Abb.png|All bags bought Dff.png|Death from fire Dfp.png|Death from poison Dftg.png|Death from toxic gas Dfh.png|Death from hunger Death by enchantment badge.png|Death by deferred damage Death from falling down.png|Death from falling down Dall.png|Death from fire, poison, toxic gas, hunger, glyph and falling Amulet of Yendor obtained.png|Amulet of Yendor obtained Ayowmrh.png|Amulet of Yendor obtained by Warrior, Mage, Rogue & Huntress Happy end.png|Happy end Shattered-Badge 1Chal.png|1 challenge win Shattered-Badge 3Chal.png|3 challenge win Challenge won.png|6 challenge win 13psa.png|13 points of Strength attained 15psa.png|15 points of Strength attained 17psa.png|17 points of Strength attained 19psa.png|19 points of Strength attained 10poe.png|10 pieces of food eaten 20poe.png|20 pieces of food eaten 30poe.png|30 pieces of food eaten 40poe.png|40 pieces of food eaten Shattered-Badge m unlock.png|Unlocked the Mage Shattered-Badge r unlock.png|Unlocked the Rogue Shattered-Badge h unlock.png|Unlocked the Huntress Iocl1.png|Item of level 3 acquired Iocl2.png|Item of level 6 acquired Iocl3.png|Item of level 9 acquired Iocl4.png|Item of level 12 acquired 3pc.png|3 potions cooked in one game 6pc.png|6 potions cooked in one game 9pc.png|9 potions cooked in one game 12pc.png|12 potions cooked in one game 7hc.png|10 hit combo Lcwkam.png|Level completed without killing any monsters Mkbgw.png|Monster killed by a Grim weapon Piranha.png| 6 piranhas killed 10 games played.png| 10 games played 100 games played.png|50 games played 500 games played.png|250 games played 2000 games played.png|500 games played Unknown.png|Page is WIP, a few badges are still missing from the gallery Category:Shattered Pixel Dungeon Category:Badges